sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Indwick the Plague God
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Everything has a beginning, and an end." ''-''Indwick Indwick is the god of death, decay, plague, rot, viruses, bacteria, sickness, and the undead in Flawed Deities. He manifests as a Mobian sized fly with a Mobian form and a rusty sword. While being the 'grim reaper' of the series Indwick nevertheless possesses a gentleman like demeanor and is very calm knowing that all good things must eventually come to an end''.'' Main Information: Name: Indwick the Plague God Species: '''Divine and omnipotent Mobian vulpine '''Age: Immortal Residence: '''The Underworld/Hades ''Occupation'':' God of death, destruction, desolation, hopelessness, the inevitable, the dead, watcher of the dead, the afterlife, and the barter of souls. '''Position: God' Ethnicity: Ficticous Romanian Appearance: Indwick manifests 'himself' as a Mobian fly, as such he possesses many features antiquated to said insect. He has a pair of large fly like wings at allow him to well, fly. Upon his head instead of ears are a pair of antennae and he possesses eerie compound eyes that don't show his emotion as would a normal Mobians be seen by their eyes. We wears a simple tattered green loincloth and brown mud colored shoes. His most notable feature is that he is always seen carrying around "Putrid", his favored plague sword.This rusty and slime covered sword is the Plague God's will incarnate into a single and deadly weapon. Personality: ''"I am not the one to judge mortal souls." '' Despite being the god of death, decay, and plague Indwick is rather noble and posses a sense of a gentleman like demeanor. He isn't one to shout or abuse his position and power. Instead he is rather calm and patient knowing that all things eventually will be at his mercy one day. Abilities of Indwick (Also seen as 'gifts' of Indwick to his undead/ semi-dead followers) Being the god of all death, decay, plague and/or the dead (other than the soul that is) Indwick posseses many powers associated with his position as deity of these things. Thes abilties vary in purpose and theme, as well as being solely his or given to his followers. Such abilities include, (but are not limited to): Plague One of Indwick's defining abilities, basically he has the power to conjure up and create all sorts of deadly diseases, viruses, and even mutations and send them to the living. These plagues vary in intensity and form, some can be cured, some mutate to even more powerful and potent versions of themselves. Rust Even machines are not immune to the taint of the Plague God, with one swipe of Putrid or with a bit of his magic Indwick can rust the very metal and elements that they are comprised of thus causing machines to slowly wear down and tear as well until they are inoperable. Rot Just as animals and humans are effected, plant life is also not spared from Indwick's taint. However the relationship with plants and Indwick is far more complex as the seasons and the fact plants are more accustomed to dying only to be born again as other plants. Thus for plantlife to thrive Indwick must take his course bringing rot to flora as well. Wargear: Putrid ''Putrid ''is the Plague God's embodiment of his innevitable wrath and the unavoidable sealed into one sword. Putrid never leads the Plague God's side and when in use for combat a simple cut from it can lead to disasterious side effects, (see above). It is believe that the sword and it's wielder are one, thus only Indwick himself is immune to it's special effects. Mark of Indwick Indwick bestows his mark upon any of his followers he deems worthy enough to worship him . This mark ensures that while their bodies may be compromised they eventually can serve him as their sentient, (if they're worthy enough) undead minions and possess heavty necromancial powers. Several other 'gifts' maybe estowed upon recieving the Plague God's mark afterwards. However with each gift the individual looks less and less living until they're a grotesque and hidious monster. Indwick's Theme: Trivia: *Indwick is inspired by the Chaos God Nurgle in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. *This version of Indwick is a reboot from a previous version of himself. *Indwick would have a rather well known historical Champion, Vlad Tepes the Third of Romania. Category:Insects Category:Archived Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Pre-UBC